Broken and Repaired
by shekh ma shieraki anni
Summary: Perfect. A seven letter word. But what does it mean exactly? Does perfect really mean living up to high expectations? If not, then how do you find yourself when all you have to go by are your high expectations to live up to?
1. Prologue

**A/N****: hey everyone! This is a fanfic based on the number one hunger games forum, The Hunger Games Roleplay! So basically, this is a story about my character, Aria Shaster, district 2 tribute in the 123****rd**** hunger games…and special thanks to Michela (AndItsGonnaBeTotallyAwesome) for creating the title!  
><strong>

_**Aria's POV (age 5)**_

My name is Aria Shaster. I am five years old and my big sister, Lydia, is about to kill someone on TV. I have no clue why though, but my parents love watching her kill people.

They say she's playing a game where you have to kill people from all over Panem to win. It's called the Hunger Games. For my birthday this year, my mommy and daddy bought me a knife. They said "As long as you have a knife, you will always be the victor."

The next day, I learned how to throw a knife. It's a lot of fun! It's like throwing a ball in gym class, except this time, it's a knife, so it's super shiny and pointy and awesome!

Finally, a week after my birthday, my sister came back from playing the game that she played on TV.

I ran to hug her when she walked through the door.

"LYDIA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I screamed.

"I missed you too Aria," she replied with a smile.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" I say.

"What?" she questions.

"I got a knife for my birthday! And I'm learning how to throw it too!" I announce to her.

She turned to Mommy and Daddy and said, "I see you've started her early."

Mommy and Daddy nodded.

"I'm going to take a nap is that alright little sis?" Lydia asked.

"Okay!" I say before she leaves the room.

Daddy walks up to me.

"Do you know what's going to happen when you're eighteen?" he asks.

"I'm going to win the hunger games like Lydia! And kill people with my knives," I say.

"Good girl. Now go take a nap before training," he says.

"Okay!" I say and go to my bedroom to sleep.

When I sleep, I can't stop thinking about the hunger games and how Lydia killed all of those people… Maybe that could be me that kills everyone one day! That would be amazing!

_**2 years later… (Age 7)**_

It's been two years since I got my first knife. Every day I always go to training and throw knives. Bigger people throw spears and swords… but I have to wait until I am nine years old to throw a spear or sword.

Either way, I still love my knives.

I was ranked number one in my training group and I just got promoted to the eight year old group for knife training.

My parents make me train every single day so that I can be the best and win the hunger games just like Lydia. They say that training is good for you. That training is good for the soul and relaxes you. For me, training is just something that I enjoy doing. It's my favorite part of the day! It means that I can win the hunger games when I'm eighteen!

I take a small knife and throw it and watch it hit the middle of the target.

"Good job Aria!" my trainer, Aidan, says.

"Thank you! I'm going to win the hunger games when I turn 18!" I announce.

"I know you will!" Aidan says.

I smile and my daddy picks me up from training to go home.

"So how did training go today Aria?" my daddy asks.

"Really well! Aidan says I'm going to win the games when I'm 18!" I say.

"I know you will!" Daddy says. "You've had a lot of training and you'll have a lot more by the time you're eighteen so you will win!"

"Thank you Daddy!" I exclaim.

_**3 years later (age 10)**_

I am now ten years old. I am working on throwing spears and swords, but I still throw knives. I have eight more years until I win the hunger games.

Whenever I walk into training, everybody knows my name and that I'm going to win. The other kids in my training group still haven't realized that I'm better than them, but they will when I win.

Today was my worst day ever. You see, I was trying to throw a spear, but then I got distracted by some really cute guy, and I missed the target by a little bit. I was off by about an inch!

When my dad found out about this, he was **very** angry.

"ARIA HOW COULD YOU? YOU WERE OFF BY ONE INCH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT LIKE LYDIA! NOT THE SCREWUP OF THIS FAMILY!" my dad yells.

"I'm sorry daddy!" I say and start to cry.

"Then why were you off? Lydia was never off," he says.

"Because there was this really cute guy and…" I begin.

He cuts me off, "shut up and go perfect those spear skills of yours. Don't talk to me until they're perfect."

I leave him to go to Lydia's house in Victor's Village. It's far away from home, but I'm fast and I can do it.

When I arrive, she opens the door.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm not perfect and daddy doesn't love me anymore!" I announce.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well I was spear throwing in training today, and there was this cute guy and… I got distracted and missed the target by an inch! And now daddy hates me because I'm not perfect like you!" I explain.

"Aria, it was one target. You're still the best knife thrower!" she says.

"But if I'm not the best spear thrower, Dad's going to hate me forever!" I say.

"He can't hate you forever," Lydia says.

"Yes he can!" I exclaim.

"If you hate Dad so much, why don't you go to the games when you're 12?"

"I don't hate him!** He** hates **me **for not being perfect like** you**!"

"Trust me Aria, I am far from perfect."

"Yes you are! You won the games!"

"And did you not see me kill my boyfriend in the games?"

"You killed your boyfriend? Why?"

"Because I had to."

"You didn't have to! You can't just say that you love someone and then kill them the next!"

"Just go home Aria. You're too young to understand."

"Fine then! Be a bitch to me!"

"What did you just say?"

"You're being a bitch!"

"Leave. NOW!"

I run home as fast as I can to escape Lydia. I sneak into my room and fall asleep.

_**1 year later (age 11)**_

It's been a year since my first fight with Lydia (she hates me still) and my dad is finally talking to me again. But when he does, it's always about training.

"Aria, that was great!" my dad said after I threw my spear perfectly.

"Thanks dad!" I say.

"Now let's go for something a little more challenging," he says and hands me a bow and arrow. I've never used them before, but I'm sure I can do it.

I take it from him and attempt to use it, missing the target completely.

"Aria what was that? That was the worst I've ever seen!" he says and slaps me in the face **really** hard.

"Daddy! It was my first time! You can't blame me," I say.

"Who held the bow and arrow?" he asks.

"Me," I answer.

"So therefore it is your fault. Now I am going to leave you here and when I come back, you better be perfect," he says and leaves the training center.

I stay there and shoot arrows at the targets. No matter what, I'm never perfect. I need to be perfect before Dad gets back! If I'm not, who knows what he'll do to me?

I take an arrow, position it on a bow, and let it fly toward my target. It misses it slightly. I'm off by an inch.

_No. no. no! I must be perfect!_

I take a deep breath and try again. This time, the arrow is only a quarter of an inch off.

_Still. Not. Perfect. Enough._

I try for the millionth time today. This time, it actually hits the target.

_But only after a bazillion tries! I am not going to have a bazillion arrows in the arena!_

I spend the next 3 hours shooting arrows perfectly at targets. That's when my dad finally returns.

"Finally you're perfect Aria!" he says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Now let's go home, mom's making your favorite, macaroni and cheese!" Dad says.

Macaroni and cheese isn't my favorite. Pizza is. Way to go Dad…

"Okay!" I say and leave the training center to go home.

_Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be perfect. If being able to use a weapon counts as being perfect, then what do I have to live for? If my beauty and grades mean nothing to anyone, then why do I try in school and am naturally pretty? If being able to use a bow makes me perfect, then why did I learn how to throw a knife? Or a spear? Or use a sword? Or do hand-to-hand combat? Perfect is a difficult word to understand… but supposedly it describes me only when I use a bow…_

_**3 years later (age 14)**_

It's been 3 years and I still can't wrap my head around what perfect means. Every single time I do something like Lydia, I'm considered "perfect". Is perfect really just being exactly like Lydia? If so, then at school, why do they encourage people to be themselves?

Now that I'm 14 and I've been eligible reaping age for 2 years now, the training is more intense and dad's punishments are harsher. My mom does nothing because she'll get hurt if she tries to save me. _Maybe everything would be better if I was reaped…_

Now when I walk around anywhere, people are like "hey! You look like Lydia Shaster!" and nobody even knows my name anymore. It's like I've fallen into this trap as I grow older that forces me to be exactly like Lydia in every way. I always have to have the same hairstyle as her, the same clothing style as her, the same weapon skills as her, even the same makeup as her. According to Dad, the more I am like Lydia, the more perfect I am.

But isn't being Lydia's clone, not being me?

My name is Aria Shaster. Not Lydia. Who am I? You may ask. I honestly have no clue…

**A/N:**** That was just a prologue! Chapter two is yet to come! Review!**


	2. What is Perfect?

**A/N:**** Here's chapter 2! Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! :) **

_**Aria's POV (age 14)**_

Today is reaping day. Obviously, I'm not going into the Games this year because I'm only fourteen. Even if I get reaped, someone will volunteer. It is district 2 after all…

I wake up and see a note on my nightstand:

_Aria, it's reaping day. You better look perfect or else._

_-Dad_

_Ps. Don't forget to train before you leave._

There's that "perfect" word again. I still have no clue what it means… I've spent the past 3 years trying to figure it out, but I still can't…

According to Dad, perfect means any time that I'm like Lydia, which isn't that often since we are different people with different personalities. Any time that I do something that Lydia didn't do, wouldn't do, or never did when I was my age, Dad hurts me in different ways.

My body when I'm not dressed looks like someone who was in a battle. It is full of scars, bruises, and wounds galore.

Not to mention, I also have various stab wounds and scars from knives that spell out words like "bitch," "imperfect," and "fake."

This is why I hate Lydia. Her "perfectness" is going to get me killed one day. I've been hospitalized several times for blood loss and that's only because dad was trying to write the word "imperfect" on my stomach with a knife.

I end up going to the training center and only see a few people there. _I still can't believe Dad made me do this… but it's either train, or get the word "failure" next to "bitch"…_

I start off by running 3 laps around the gym, lifting weights and throwing knives. I then decide to leave since I need to get ready for the reaping.

I shower and put on reaping clothes. A strapless pink gown that resembles a prom dress, black heels, and throw my hair into a half up-half down style. I then put on makeup to cover up my scars and to "beautify" my naturally beautiful face, and I feel totally fake. _But this is what Lydia would do…_

Ugh I freaking hate Lydia! She's a whore and neither of my parents realizes that! I spend my time trying to be a clone of her and I don't even know who I am anymore!

I walk downstairs and see my dad reading a newspaper.

"You finally look perfect for once Aria," he says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Just like your sister," he says.

_Of course. Everything for Lydia. Everything is about her too…_

"Of course. I always have to be exactly like her, right? That's what makes me perfect? When I do something like her and not be myself?" I ask.

"You always have to be like Lydia. The more you are like Lydia, the more perfect you are," he says.

"But why can't I just be myself?" I ask.

"Because that's not who I want you to be," he says.

"But I don't want to be like Lydia! I want to me myself! My name is Aria, not Lydia," I say.

"I don't care what you want Aria. You must act like Lydia. Right now you are being a bitch and Lydia was never a bitch to me," he says.

"Well that's because she's a whore! And I guess that a bitch is who I really am! And I'm proud of it!" I say.

"I would whip you with my belt right now, but you're all ready for reaping, so afterwards I'll whip you. And it is never good to be a bitch," he says.

"Yeah well it's never good to abuse your children either, but you still do it!" I say.

"That's because I have a reason to!" he says.

"You know there are other ways to tell me what I did wrong, other than to carve it into my body!" I say.

"You know what bitchface? Just get out of my house now!" he says.

"Fine," I say and walk to the square.

The square is starting to fill up. I walk to the section marked off for fourteen year olds and wait for the mayor to give his speech. While he's giving the speech, I zone out and start to think about what's going to happen when I get home after the reaping. I'm going to get so many new bruises my body will turn into a bluish purpleish mess.

I just wish that for once, I could finally be myself and not get abused for it. Every time I do something like me and not like Lydia, fear runs through my mind. _Who saw me not act like Lydia? Will they tell my dad? If so, what will he do to me when he finds out I'm not perfect?_

I snap back to reality and realize, today could change my life. I could get reaped and I would avoid a whipping session! Then, when I win, I'll finally be perfect in his eyes because I won!

I see Reyana reaching into the bowl with the female tributes' names in there. My name is in there only three times, for each year I have been eligible to be reaped.

She reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip, the name reads as…

"Aria Shaster!" she says.

_Yes! I was reaped! Now I won't get abused anymore by Dad!_

I walk to the stage with confidence and smirk down at the people of district two, already looking like someone who knows that they're going to win.

Then an eighteen year old boy whose name is Donevin volunteers for whoever was reaped. Donevin and I shake hands with Donevin and I am ushered to the Justice Building to say my goodbyes.

My parents are first.

"Just do everything that Lydia did and you'll be fine," my dad says.

"Aria, you got this. You can win and we'll be waiting," my mom says.

"Bitchface, you're going to win. Good luck with Donevin though, he's strong," Dad says.

"Okay. Is there anything else?" I ask seeming bored.

"Here's your token," my mom says pulling out a diamond bracelet from her bag, "It was your grandmother's before she died. She gave it to me saying to pass it on to you, but I never found the right time to do so, so I'm giving it to you now."

I take it and put it on my wrist. It actually looks nice with my dress…

"Thank you," I say.

"Just remember, as long as you have a knife, you will be a victor. Do you have a knife on you right now?" my dad asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Good," my mom says.

"Where is it?" Dad asks.

"It's a small pocket knife that I shoved in my bra," I say.

"Good," Dad says.

The Peacekeeper knocks and I give my mom a hug as my dad rushes to leave.

"Goodbye sweetie. I'll be here when you return," she says.

"Bye mom," I say before she leaves.

My sister is the next one to visit.

"Win. Just like I did," she says.

"Okay bitchface. Any other instructions?" I ask.

"I hate you," she says.

"I love you too!" I say sarcastically.

"Bitch," she says and leaves.

The peacekeepers let me know that it is time to board the train to the Capitol.

_My name is Aria Shaster. I am not perfect and I am punished for that. My scars tell my past, but the knife in my bra will tell the future. The future of my victory. Maybe then when I win, I will be Aria Shaster instead of Lydia Shaster's clone._

_I still don't know who I am really, but people say that I'm a bitch. So a bitch I will be until I learn more about myself through other tributes and the Games._

**A/N****: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter… I hope you enjoyed it :) review! And you get to meet the tributes next chapter! :)**

_**And Donevin was originally played by MydniteShadow1996, then got taken over by Claire-DaThug, and then finally by AndItsGonnaBeTotallyAwesome.**_


	3. The Tributes

**A/N:**** Aria is finally meeting tributes in this chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Aria's POV~**_

I walk on the train and before doing anything else; I go to my room and watch the reapings. I don't want to deal with anyone right now; I just want to know what I am dealing with.

First up is district one. A girl named Ribbon is reaped and she seems off in some way… Either way, she seems like a good ally. The boy is a volunteer tribute named Shimmer. He walks onto the stage with confidence. Not to mention, he's super hot too! A hottie with confidence! Aah I'm in love with him already! _Too bad I'm not good enough for him…_

Then they're showing district two! I walk up to the stage like I own it and look at everyone like I am going to win for sure (even though I am). Then Donevin volunteers and they move on to district 3.

The girl from 3, Hertz, seems very quiet, yet smart, so I'll probably have to watch out for her. The boy on the other hand, seems crazy and will die in the bloodbath for sure.

Next is district four. The girl, Eden, is reaped, while the boy, Kai, volunteers. They both seem really nice and it'll be amazing to have them in the career pack.

Districts 5 and 6 are their typical bloodbath tribute selves, and district seven hasn't made much of an impression on me.

District 8 surprisingly has a volunteer this year. The girl, Caia, volunteers and her district partner will die in the bloodbath for sure.

District 9 is probably going to be not only the toughest, but the most fun to kill. The tributes, Zoey and Claude, are in love and it's completely obvious, you can see it in their eyes. Zoey looks like she has some hidden tricks up her sleeve that won't be revealed until the arena, and well Claude is her boyfriend, so he gets the "get out of being killed by Zoey for free" card. They are going to be fun to kill since they're in love, so we'll kill Claude first, which will weaken Zoey, and then kill her too!

District 10's tributes are their typical selves. Arella, the girl, is small and fragile and will be easy to kill. Her partner's name is Coronarcher. _Oh god, who the hell named that kid? What kind of name is Coronarcher?_ Anyways, I think he has a crush on Arella, but I'm not too sure.

District 11's tributes, Dianna and Sheer are your typical looking district 11 tributes. They don't seem super easy or super hard to kill. They're average.

District 12 is your typical district 12 pair. Weak, easy, bloodbath tributes.

Overall, the tributes look okay this year. The careers will dominate, and one of us will win for sure. Together, we can take down district 9 with their annoyingly seeming romance!

Since the replay is over, I decide to go socialize.

I walk to a group of tributes and say, "Hey guys! Aren't you all excited for the games?"

Arella responds first. "Well I wouldn't say I'm excited…" she says.

Then Dianna gets pissed. "Excited to die? What's wrong with you?" she asks.

"There is nothing wrong with me! It's in my blood to be excited for the Games," I say.

_I guess I got lost trying to find the Careers… I think I did, where's the confident hottie?_

"Oh, I must disagree, how can you be excited for the death of you and 22 other kids. It's disgusting! Stupid Career!" Miss Moody (aka Dianna) says and drags Arella away.

_Fine bitch…_

I'm now in a circle with Caia and Zoey. Claude decides to join the circle as well and puts his arm around Zoey.

"Aw the two lovebirds found each other! That's so sweet!" I say sarcastically.

"You're right, it's cute," Caia says and mutters something about me being heartless.

Ribbon runs in and joins the circle looking and sounding super excited.

"Finally I'm not the only excited one here! Where are you from?" I say.

"I'm from one," she says and shakes my hand excitedly, "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm from two! Nice to meet you!" I say and smile.

Caia and Zoey start whispering things to each other, but they really suck at whispering, so I can hear their entire conversation.

"_What is it with all the careers trying to act all nice with the rest of us?" Zoey asks._

"_Umm, keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Caia says._

"_Hmm, I don't like the sounds of that," Zoey says._

"_I don't either. It's like they're just going to turn around and stab me in the back… oh wait, that's exactly what they're going to do," Caia says._

_Idiot, I'm not stabbing you in the back, I'm brutally murdering you… _

Miss Moody comes back again.

"Has anyone seen Arella and Caia? I got lost trying to find the bathroom," she says.

I roll my eyes. This bitch cannot be serious. How do you fucking get lost trying to find a bathroom?

Arella and Caia are non-stop laughing.

"Shut up! This place is huge! Plus I ran into my district partner and a career that I didn't want to talk to," Miss Moody says.

_Wait a career? Has she seen the hottie?_

Miss Moody leaves and Ribbon frowns. "Am I not allowed to act nice?" she asks.

"See keyword, _act_ nice," Caia says.

"I agree with Ribbon. Is it a problem that we're being nice to you? Because we don't have to…" I say.

"Well then don't bother. You're careers, you'll just backstab us anyway," Zoey says.

_Fine bitch._

"I agree. I'd rather know you hate me then pretend you like me and get hurt… killed later," Caia says.

"Fine. Just remember that I'm not the only one that will backstab," I say and go find normal people, AKA careers.

I walk around and I see my stylist, so I decide to go introduce myself.

"Hi Sisle! I'm Aria, your district two tribute," I say.

"Oh look at that body, I know just the thing for you!" she says.

I smile and say, "Thanks! What am I wearing for chariots?"

Sisle stops smiling. "Nothing, and that's the only hint I can give you. It's a surprise," she says.

_What does she mean by "nothing"?_

"Does this mean I'll be naked or something?" I ask.

"No darling you can't be naked, it's against the rules," she says.

_Good. Nobody is allowed to see my scars._

"I'm going to go find the careers, I'll talk to you later!" I say and leave.

I walk around and see Donevin talking to Shimmer, aka the hottie.

"Hey. I'm the girl from two. Career allies? And I call killing the girl from nine because she's annoying," I say.

"Yeah she's cool, and you can have the girl from nine, I want the girl from seven," the hottie says.

_Omg the hottest tribute is letting me kill the one I want to! Aah! _

"Haha alright, but I don't really know people by districts. I honestly want to track down Xavier and Zoey and them," Donevin says.

_He's an idiot. Zoey's from nine and Xavier's from seven…_

"If we see anyone from their alliance, we'll kill them like we were trained to do," I say.

Shimmer turns to Donevin. "Aria's hot, she's in," he says.

_Omg did he just say what I think he said?_

I wink at him. "Thanks, but I'm really strong too. Don't think that just because I'm hot that I can't fight. I've been training forever," I say.

"I guess," he says. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" I say.

"Confident. I just have no idea who my stylist is or what I'm wearing," he says.

"Oh well I already know who my stylist is. The only hint that I got for my outfit was 'nothing' so I honestly have no clue what I'm wearing," I say.

_Gosh Aria, why do you have to be so awkward? Wait isn't awkward already written on you somewhere? I guess that's why…_

"I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later?" I say.

"Bye hot stuff!" Shimmer says.

I smirk and walk to my room to take a nap.

_My name is Aria Shaster. I am in love with another tribute. The boy I love doesn't love me back. Why? Because I'm not perfect. He's just using me and I know it. I'm too scarred up to be loved. I'm not perfect enough._

**A/N:**** I'm sorry for another short chapter! But what do you guys think of Aria falling in love with Shimmer? And her with the other tributes, even though she's only spoken to like 3 of them? Review!**


	4. Cake and Fights and Chariots, Oh My!

**A/N:**** I finally updated this story! So enjoy! This chapter is basically pre-chariot drama with the chariots! And warning- there is a lot of cursing in this chapter so I'm just warning you…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Aria. Soon I will be posting who is who and give credits, but my computer isn't letting me for some reason...  
><strong>

I wake up from my nap and go to the dining hall. I hear Arella say that she's attracted to her district partner and I burst through the door to see her and Coronarcher, who shall now be called Corrie since his name is so fucking long, eating cake.

"Hey guys! Omg you never told me that there was cake! How's it going? Oh and I also see that Arella has a boyfriend. Good for you Arella!" I say.

Arella's eyes widen and she drops her fork. "I'm sorry, did you just say _boyfriend?_"

"Well I heard you say that you were attracted to your district partner so I thought that you two were boyfriend/girlfriend…" I say.

_Gosh Aria, why do you always have to jump to conclusions? _

"Ah, hi I'm Corrie, who are you?" Corrie asks.

"I'm Aria from district two," I say.

"Hello? Guys? I know I went to take a nap, but it wasn't **that** long. Where did you go?" I hear Donevin say.

"I'm in here with the others eating cake!" I say.

"Oh sorry, I went to lie down. I had a headache. But did you say cake? I want some!" he says.

Arella laughs. "The huge Career who is so big and tough just freaked out because he wants cake?" she says and continues laughing.

"We have plenty of cake to go around. It is amazing stuff, is it not?" Corrie says and pulls out two forks and a cake for Donevin. "And a fork for the lady," he says and hands me a fork.

I take the fork from him and start eating. "Thank you," I say.

Arella looks up at Donevin. "You know, I'm not so afraid of you now," she says.

"Well let me tell you, you should be afraid. There won't be any cake to make me seem less scary," Donevin says. He picks up a knife and throws it into the wall, barely missing Arella's head. "And remember, I can do that and much more. Just wait."

_Really Donevin? There's cake in front of you and all you're focused on is threatening Arella? She's like twelve, you can kill her easily!_

Arella sighs. "Fine, I promise to be more afraid Donevin… Maybe next time you shouldn't be so excited for the cake?" she says and pulls the knife out of the wall.

"Hey would you mind keeping your knives to yourself and away from my girlfriend's head until the Games? Man, I just gave you cake!" Corrie says and does some magic trick that makes the knife come out of Donevin's ear and smiles. "I mean, I would prefer it if you kept them away from her head during the Games as well, but I know that's not likely to happen."

Shimmer walks into the room with Eden.

_They better not be a couple… _

"District four has agreed to be in our alliance," he says.

"Yay!" I cheer.

"Yay! Welcome guys! Ready to kill some dumbass lower district fools?" Donevin says.

"No business at the dinner table!" Corrie says.

We all ignore him.

"I'm not ready to kill anyone yet," Eden confesses.

"Well how about when the Games begin?" Donevin asks.

"Maybe," Eden says and smiles deviously.

_I honestly don't think she's with Shimmer…_

I turn to her and say, "Hey!"

"Hi, are you Aria?" Eden says.

"Yup. And you're Eden right?" I say.

She nods and says, "How are you?"

"I'm good! Just super excited for the Games… I can't wait to kill the lovebirds of district nine," I say and smirk.

_And because once I win, Dad won't try to kill me every 3 seconds. Then when I win, I'll be perfect for once in my life._

"Haha yes! I also want to kill the ones from 12. Ugh they annoy me!" she says.

"I haven't seen them yet, so I don't know how annoying they are… but district 9 thinks that they're all that with their relationship… and district 12 is always annoying," I say.

"Agreed. And district 9 is all like 'oh and I want to marry you' blah blah blah," Eden says.

_That's it. Eden is officially my new best friend._

"they are soo annoying. Every two seconds they're like 'I love you baby!' 'I love you too!' kiss kiss kiss kiss! They're the reason I can't wait for the games… and the girl prances around like she's all that, when in reality, she's an idiot," I say.

"She is going to be my first kill," Eden says and sticks out her hand. "Deal?"

"Fine. You can have her, as long as you let me get her boyfriend then," I say and shake her hand.

Eden smiles. "Deal. Now I have to go to sleep," she says.

"Goodnight," I say.

She leaves the room and a few minutes later, I go to my room to sleep.

_**-THE NEXT DAY: OFFICIALLY IN THE CAPITOL-**_

I wake up and realize that today is chariot day. I wonder what Sisle is going to put me in…

I get out of bed, shower, put a crapload of coverup on to hide my scars, and head downstairs. I walk by the training center and see Kai, Donevin, and Shimmer training.

_But I thought training didn't start until tomorrow…_

I walk into the training center and walk to the knife station. _These knives are gorgeous…_ I pick one up and throw it, watching it hit the middle of the farthest target.

Then I hear Sisle calling me from another room.

"Where is Aria? I need to get her in her dress!" she says.

I run out of the training center and to Sisle.

"Here I am!" I say.

"Aria, this is your outfit," she says and hands me a sheer floor length gown with multi-colored gems covering the essential areas, multi-colored gem earrings, and stained glass slippers. She puts basic makeup on my face and puts my hair into an elegant side ponytail.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" I say and put my outfit on and look in a mirror. "Wow, I look gorgeous!" I say and hug Sisle.

"You're welcome darling, now make me proud," she says.

"Thank you! I'll make you the proudest stylist in all of Panem!" I say and leave to go find the careers.

_**Later that night…**_

I stand around with Kai, Eden and Shimmer and strategize. Donevin's a jerk, so he's not with us at the moment. I'm barely even paying attention to the strategizing part; I'm just staring into Shimmer's eyes. _I love Shimmer… He has nice eyes…_ I'm just saying random things like "District nine must die," so it looks like I'm paying attention.

All of a sudden, Shimmer starts staring at something behind me. I quickly turn around and see that it's Xavier.

_Oh hell no…_

He leaves the circle and starts following her.

_I am going to kill that bitch._

"Why is Shimmer following Xavier?" I ask, trying not to sound pissed.

"I'm not sure. I feel like he's out to get her," Kai says.

"I agree," I say and turn to Shimmer.

"SHIMMER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STALKING THE WEAKLING?" I scream.

And just as I suspected, he ignores me.

_Hence why I have the word "worthless" carved into my right thigh…_

I see him drag her to his room.

_Oh hell no. This cannot fucking be happening to me…I am going to fucking brutally murder that bitch in the arena…_

"I think something's wrong with Shimmer. He just took her somewhere… Should we be worried?" I say.

"Let's go Aria. Where did you see him go?" Kai says.

"I think he went to his room. Let's go," I say and drag Kai to Shimmer's room.

The second we get there, there is already a group of tributes.

Matt kicks down Shimmer's door to reveal Xavier tied down to a chair. Matt then knocks Shimmer out and gets knocked out himself. Zoey unties Xavier.

"Shimmer was going… to rape Xavier!" Claude announces.

_What the fuck?_

Matt gets up and starts talking to Xavier.

_I think there's something between them…_

"Is Shimmer okay?" the girl from 5 asks.

_Shut the fuck up bitch. He's mine._

I look to my right and see Donevin shoving Arella into a wall.

_Really Donevin? Really?_

Kai gets angry at Donevin. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP SHOVING GIRLS AROUND!" he says.

_As if the Career alliance couldn't get any worse…_

Donevin punches Kai in the jaw. "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" he screams

_Great. More fighting… _

"I don't fight Donevin. We can do this here or in the arena," Kai says putting his hands in fighting position.

_No Kai. Please not now!_

Donevin spits on Kai, kicks Arella in the stomach, and leaves.

_Oh and did I fail to mention we're all looking picture perfect for the chariots while all of this is happening?_

Miss Moody runs into the room and straight to Arella.

_Wow Miss Moody, I'm glad to see you care about other people…_

"Arella! Oh my goodness! W-What happened?" Miss Moody exclaims.

_Is she blind or something? Arella just got kicked by Donevin… how stupid could she be?_

"FAT LUMP OF MEAT!" Eden says to Donevin and rushes to Arella.

_Ah, I love Eden…_

"Do you take pride in beating up girls that are twice as small as you?" Zoey says to Donevin.

_Clearly you don't know district 2 Zoey…_

"I take pride in beating up girls whose name is Zoey too," Donevin says. "Go away."

"Don't you dare try to threaten me," Zoey says.

_Zoey, leave before you get hurt. You know what? Just stay. You're annoying and I hate you._

"Donevin, fuck off," Claude says and drags Zoey away.

"Just leave him alone. He isn't worth it. It's like talking to a brick wall," Arella says.

I go over to Arella who is surrounded by Eden, the girl from district 5 _(I really need to learn her name…)_, Zoey, Claude, and Kai.

Eden leads Arella to a couch and I quickly run to get a tissue box and some painkillers for Arella.

"Here, these should help," I say and hand her the tissues and painkillers.

"Thank you," she says and attempts a smile.

"You're welcome," I say and smile. "Do you want me to stand up to Donevin for you? Because at the moment, I'm the only one that he doesn't hate…"

"No, you should keep that way. Less chance of him wanting to kill you. I think I might be on his shit list now…" she says.

_For a weak little 12 year old, she's actually pretty smart…_

Kai pulls me aside. "Don't get in an altercation with Donevin. Pretend, to him, that you're on his side still. That way, during the Games, you can, you know..." he says and makes a stabbing gesture, saying that I should backstab Donevin.

I nod. "Got it."

"Does anyone have a bucket?" Arella asks, looking like she's going to puke.

I quickly run and get her a bucket.

Arella pukes.

"I'm sorry for what Donevin did to you. I'm a warrior, not a bully. And he should be, too," Kai says.

"I'm sorry too. I just want to let you know that just because I'm from district 2, doesn't mean I'm like that. I only fight when it's necessary, but if it helps, you were never a target," I say.

"Of course I wasn't a target... I'm weak, you could pick me off too easily," Arella says.

_No shit Sherlock. But I'll give you a reprieve today since you're injured and puking. Quick Aria, think of a nice thing to say! Wait, but does being myself mean nice? Because Lydia wasn't nice. So maybe I'm a nice person, just forced to be bitchy? But then why does everyone call me a bitch? Ugh I hate this!_

"and also, you're one of the nicest people here to be honest... I have no clue why Donevin did that to you... If he were to beat up anyone here, it would be Zoey," I confess.

"I guess zoey wasn't convenient to him? And I ran into him earlier too…" she says.

_Idiot. Clearly you don't know Zoey. She's a bitch, how could you not fucking see that, Arella?_

"Donevin hates Zoey because she thinks she's all that with Claude…" I explain.

Just as I say that, Zoey leaves like a prissy little girl. _Pathetic…_

And of course, Arella follows her… _expected._

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE YELLING AND SCREAMING! CAN'T YOU SEE IM TRYING TO GET SOME REST. JEEZ. PEOPLE NEED TO SHUT THEIR MOUTHS SOMETIMES. DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA," some random idiot loser tribute runs around screaming before he goes back into his room.

_I swear, is everyone here a fucking loser except for Shimmer, Eden, and Kai?_

"umm, excuse guys... i know this may not be the right time, but did 6 get outfitted?" some girl from six says.

_I mentally facepalm. That girl is a fucking idiot. That was the worst time to ask about if your district got outfitted. And besides, if you haven't seen your stylist, your district hasn't been outfitted you idiot…_

I decide to go to Donevin's room and pretend to be on his side. I leave everyone else because they're fucking idiots.

I let myself into Donevin's room. "Hey, can we talk?" I ask.

Donevin groans. "What do you want?"

Whoops, I forgot it's Donevin's naptime! But I don't give a fuck about him, so who cares?

"You hurt her pretty bad… I'm guessing she's your kill?" I say.

_Aria, you fucking idiot! If he keeps trying to hurt her, obviously he wants to kill her! Haven't you ever thought of why you have the word "stupid" carved into your upper right arm? Well that's why!_

"She's anyone's kill as long as she's dead in the end… I hurt her pretty bad, huh?" he asks.

"yeah you did… She can't move and she puked a couple of times…" I say.

_Well she can move, but I won't tell you that!_

"That's horrible. Tell her I say sorry," he says sarcastically.

"I have a question. So with Shimmer being kicked out of the alliance for almost raping Xavier and beating up Matt, Kai hating you, and same with Eden, where does that leave the careers? Is it just us? Or can we trust the girl from 1 even though we haven't spoken to her yet?" I ask.

"I don't know. We need to talk to them first. And screw them. If Kai wants to stand up for some WORTHLESS DISTRICT TEN TRASH, then let them," he says.

_Worthless? Trash? Those words sound familiar… oh yeah that's right. I have worthless carved into my right thigh and trash carved into my right forearm… fuck you dad…_

"I guess we'll just have to talk to the district 1 girl at training or at the chariots if there's time... and as for Kai, if he wants to join their side, let him... right?" I say.

"Right. I'm going back to sleep now," Donevin says and goes back to sleep.

I leave his room and quickly run away so people don't get suspicious and think Donevin and I are together for some strange reason…

I run to the doctors and find Kai with a bunch of other people I could give two craps about.

"Hey! What's going on?" I say.

"Looks like he slipped a rib. How are things on your end?" he says.

I look and see Matt on the doctor table thing. Poor Matt… but whatever! Xavier's probably heartbroken her boyfriend is in this condition… even though Shimmer did tie her to a chair and almost raped her and then attacked Matt…

"ouch! well things are going surprisingly well... Donevin knows Arella's condition, but obviously doesn't care, and he thinks I'm on his side for the long run…" I say.

"Good. As long as he thinks you're real, that's all the advantage we need. I don't even know what's going to happen to Shimmer. And where in Pete's name are all the Peacekeepers?" he says.

I have the biggest urge to tell Kai how I truly feel about Shimmer, but after everything that's happened just now, I don't think now is the best time…

"since I'm on your side and pretending to be on donevins, what do I do at training tomorrow? Do I still pretend to stick with Donevin because he thinks that I'm on his side and that I'm against you? Or do I go on your side and get on donevins bad side?" I ask.

"Stay on his side at least until the bloodbath...if you feel like it. Don't let him leave the Cornucopia. I'll...I'll take him, but you have to persuade him to go for the goods," he says.

"and I totally forgot about shimmer! well I guess nobody really likes him after what happened to Xavier and Matt..." I lie.

_Well no shit it's a lie… I love Shimmer even though he did what he did…_

The two of us then go to Arella and her pathetic little friends and I play the role of the nice girl, rolling her to a doctor, getting her a bucket, and all that nice stuff… And to make it all better, she bought it! so now everybody thinks I'm a nice girl! I love it!

I cannot wait to kill these bitches…

_**-CHARIOT TIME! (even later that night)-**_

Oh the time we've all been waiting for! The chariots! I step onto my chariot still in the same outfit, looking perfect like Sisle helped me to look, and I play up the "look at me Capitol. I am going to be the victor of the 123rd Hunger Games" role. I have a confident smile, I wave, blow kisses, and all of that stuff to make the Capitolites fall in love with me. The audience loves it!

Sadly, I'm stuck sitting next to Donevin, but I pretend he doesn't exist.

And of course, we're all in different outfits. So how do I feel about everyone's? well let's start with district one. Obviously, Shimmer looks sexy in his outfit and well, Ribbon looks like your stereotypical district one girl on a chariot…

I of course love my outfit, I think that Sisle did an amazing job on it! and stupid Donevin is wearing a fucking Speedo with sandals… not too sure how to feel about that one, but if you're going to give a guy a Speedo to wear, you're supposed to give it to a hot guy, not an ugly, annoying one. _Shimmer should've worn a Speedo… that would've been sexy…_

District three is your typical district three… I hate them…

Eden and Kai look really great in their outfits! I think they're made of sharkskin, but I don't know anything about fish so I can't really tell…

District five and six don't make much impression on me… although I am formulating ways to kill them in my head since they're idiots…

Xavier and Matt look better than I thought they would. I honestly thought that they would go for the tree getup like they do every year, but I like the different spin on lumber with the designs this year…

District eight looks interesting… The girl's hair is super chaotic, but her outfit… well I honestly don't know how to feel about it… And the boy looks like somebody from a horror movie…

Now they're up to district nine. Zoey and Claude. They both fucking annoy me so much I can't even bother to look at them. They're outfits don't even help. Claude totally broke the whole "Speedos are for hot guys only" rule by wearing one along with a see through cloak thing and a gold grain crown. Zoey on the other hand looks exactly the same, except without a Speedo obviously. Underneath her cloak is some fabric bra and underwear getup… like come on, if you know your tribute isn't hot, why give them revealing outfits, like what the fuck?

And onto district ten! Arella and Corrie. More lovebirds. They both look like cows; I want to laugh. But if I laugh in my chariot, people would think I'm mental and I **cannot** have that happen.

District 11 looks like their stereotypical selves… Outfits with flowers and leaves and grass on them… Just like every year…

And finally district 12. They annoy me so much I don't even pay attention.

After the chariots, Reyana herds us all together for some big announcement. Fuck her. And screw the announcement. I storm off to my room, shower, and sleep. Training is tomorrow and I have to be refreshed for that.

When I sleep, images play in my mind. Nightmares swirled with reality. I see a knife, but instead of it representing victory, it represents death. My death. My death for not being like Lydia. My death for not being… Perfect.


End file.
